Nightmare Chica
Not what you were looking for? See Chica (disambiguation). |-|FNAF4= Nightmare Chica is an antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and one of the seven nightmare animatronics (ten if the Halloween Edition animatronics and Plushtrap are counted) in the game. She is the nightmarish incarnation of Chica and similarly to her original counterpart, she hunts for the player exclusively from the right side of the building. Failing to take key actions against Nightmare Chica will result in a jumpscare either by her in the doorway or by the Cupcake in the Bedroom. She was later reskinned to become Jack-O-Chica in the Halloween update, along with her cupcake who is replaced by a jack-o-lantern and the voice of Stephanie Sheh. Appearance Nightmare Chica is a severely deteriorated and extensively modified version of the original Chica animatronic. Although the damages to her upper body are relatively minor, her suit's lower torso is completely severed from her hips. Her bib is tapered off at the bottom, almost entirely reduced to shreds. Nightmare Chica's lower legs are painted entirely orange opposed to yellow with orange feet, and her kneecaps appear to be missing. The hands both have exactly the same design as Springtrap and the other nightmare animatronics. She has orange feet featuring multiple tears, with most of her toes being covered in black paint, as if the color was chipped off. As with all the other nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Chica's head appears to be separated into two parts. Nightmare Chica's head bears a striking resemblance to that of the original Chica model from the second game, as both are large and seemingly split from the upper jaw down. Her beak is much larger than that of the first game's Chica. Her beak is also filled with long sharp teeth with roots coloured in green tint. The top right side of her mask is greatly torn, exposing much of the endoskeleton's frame and wiring. Both of her puffy cheeks appears to have holes. Her eyes are grey and metallic. Her eyes are also mismatched; her left eye possesses red iris with a glowing white pupil while the right one seems to be lacking both a pupil and iris, to make her look like she is half-blinded. Nightmare Chica also has four seemingly identical "tufts" of feathers on the top of her head with few small pieces missing. The Cupcake The Cupcake, called Nightmare Cupcake by fans, is a nightmarish counterpart of the original Chica's cupcake. It is held on top of a tray by Nightmare Chica. It has been modified with a mouth of razor-sharp teeth and is seemingly autonomous. Its eyes are orange with glowing white pupils. Its pink-frosting is slightly darker in hue. The candlestick is thin and pale brown in colour with a large vinyl candle-light. Behaviour Nightmare Chica is an incredibly active antagonist in the first few nights. She behaves similarly to Nightmare Bonnie, except that she approaches the Bedroom through the Right Hall rather than the Left Hall. She starts in an unviewable area that connects the two halls. Then she can be seen peeking around a corner at the end of the hall or, if right next to the door, during her first jumpscare. While standing in the right doorway, it is necessary for the player to listen for breathing, as turning on the flashlight will trigger Nightmare Chica's jumpscare should she be present in the doorway, with the added incentive of there being no visual cues as to her presence. If breathing is heard, the player should hold the door closed for two to three seconds until she leaves. Should the player fail to do so, her Cupcake will sneak in while the player isn't looking and jumpscare them when the player turns around. Should audio cues be heard, it is advised to flash the hall, as if Nightmare Chica is at the end of the hall, her approach will be delayed slightly. Occasionally, metallic clanging and rustling can be heard coming from another room. This usually indicates that Nightmare Chica is not in the Right Hall, though flashing the light in the hall is still advised as a safety measure. As with the other animatronics, Nightmare Chica is nowhere to be seen on Night 5, and is less active on Night 6 and Night 7, with Nightmare Fredbear or Nightmare/Nightmarionne effectively taking on her role instead. |-|UCN= Nightmare Chica returns in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the several non-selectable characters that can only be spawned by Dee Dee. Behaviour Nightmare Chica will only become active if she is selected by Dee Dee. When she becomes active, she will try to chomp down on the player's point of view by showing her sharp teeth closing in on them. To fend her off, the player needs to turn on the A/C or the Heater, which will successfully send Nightmare Chica away. If Nightmare Chica fully closes her mouth, she will jumpscare the player and end the night. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF 4 Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:UCN Secret Animatronics Category:Chica variants Category:Nightmares